clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181
I moved my old comments here. New Feature There is a new feature to the MCF check it out! -Zooman98 Z's award Your bet on the MCF won! This is your award! -Zooman98 No The Frog page isn't spam. And please don't go calling everyone a spammer or vandal. It doesn't make anything better. Thank you! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 20:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Joanna7777 Look!The page I did isn't spam how alxeedo111 said.And don't please call me spammer7777! Oh. I only said that because there was a tag saying that your page Frog had a spam page tag sorry :( --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come To My Party! 12:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) vote for me vote for me at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 RE: PWN Pwning just means your just too freakin' awesome. You pwn people- show 'em who's boss and beat them at something. You definately pwn- you just haven't been my friend long enough for me to think to give you the award. You pwn vandalizers. Take the award off my page and put it on yours!!! --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 20:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wow so I PWN people with the Agent Vandalism Control Team? Wow....I never knew I could! I think I will make a slogan. It will be "The Agent Vandalism Control Team PWNS Vandalizers!". Lol. Anyways, thanks for telling me York! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 20:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Well You said on the Bennie babies wiki that you'd make me a bureaucrat...but what did you do? Broke your promise and promoted Code to a bureaucrat! I saw the log...and I was the LAST one promoted. Why did you make Code one but not me? EH? NOT FAIR. It's mean ro break a promise. Don't talk to me unless I get an apology! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Well Shark, I was sort of fiddlin' around because I just found out how to promote people. Don't worry Shark! I'll make ya a B-Crat! Infact, I have new messages there. Sorry! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 14:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Penguiniki Staff You are now a Editor. Please read the top of User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Layout for what you can and cannot do and for who is in charge of what atm.-- { }{ } 23:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I'll miss u Since apparently i will be banned. I'm gonna say sorry to everyone. I will miss u buddy <=(--DragonBeater 22:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I think It will be 1 yr. if they don't block me permanently here. <=(--DragonBeater 22:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Weird Al: Amish Paradise XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrowbOGZJwg Don't Be Alarmed! Like my new sig??--DragonBeater Talk to the Best friend of Freeza! Journal of a Dragon:The Last Cross *Now i don't like Quittiers so don't quit! 03:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Unawards I really couldn't care less. I dont even know you - yesterday was the first time I saw you and yet the first thing you said to me were things like "Stoopid" and "Brute Commander is evil". So shove those unawards where the Sun don't shine XD. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! . Touch my user page and I'll report you for vandalism. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! Nope You are allowed to put Unawards on user's pages, but 'NEVER' vandalise anyone's page (putting or on) unless they really are blocked. I'm not going to block you, since you are an awesome friend and I don't think you knew that, but if you do that again it could result in a 3 day block. Thank you! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 15:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think any admins will block you just because of an Unaward. And if they do, I'll unblock you. Because that isn't a fair block, and there is no Wiki policy that results in a block for giving Unawards. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 15:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Drago Is here http://xat.com/York_And_Friends Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yorkonia I just asked Dragon for my land back and guess what he did? He blew up York City. Then, he says I lose the game. All I wanted was my land back. --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 23:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yorkonia (2) IF YOU GIVE IT TO HER BACK I BLOW UP FREEZONIA AND U LOSE THE GAME 2! SORRY I HAVE TO BE HARD ON YOU BUDDY!--DGKG-Dragonian King ;) I wanna talk about me 23:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Script Husband: Can you pass the salt? Wife keeps dancing with son #1 Husband: Honey, can you please pass the salt? Wife ignores and keeps dancing with son #1 Son #2: Mommy, can I go out with my friends? wife ignores and keeps dancing with Son #1 Husband: HONEY wife keeps dancing with Son #1 Wife: Yea? Husband: Can you pass the salt? Wife: No Wife keeps dancing with Son #1 Husband: Please? Wife: No Wife leaves house with Son #1 Husband: I am going to McDonald's to eat dinner --I'M THE CODESTER! TALK 2 THE CODESTER! OR IGNORE ME! 16:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox linking pictures first, you go to a picture's page. then edit it. remove all of the content from the page. then replace it with this: (note this is an example) #REDIRECT User:Freezer57181 just change what is in the symbols. make it the page name you want. this example would lead you to your user page. i hope that helped. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 20:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The Wikonian Game: Freezer Version Membership More Sea points for completing mission 1! umm no offense buy you kinda stole my idea... u used the same pictures and stuff, and you used the point idea. can u plz give a bit of credit?--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ill be glad to buy stuff! : ) how do u get points? as soon as i get some, i will be shopping! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Which Templates? ???--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates dont use thoes, because i will make you your own that say your shop's name on it. (if you use mine, it will say welcome to the seahorse shop) : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I would like the member badge level 2, the one that says "I, Takeshidude, will not quit unless I really have to.", the one that says I am a puffle lover, and the one that says that sensei is jealous. Thanks, The one and only guitar hero, Takeshidude. P.S. I haven't figured out the signature thing. Sign up please You cannot request templates at the Template Factory until you sign up. Sign up here and then I'll make your request. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wait... that Template already exists! = --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Um i am new here is there anything we can talk on and can you help me with my userpage?--Bixby123 22:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Is there something to chat on? Also what are templates?--Bixby123 22:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Swear? Gay is not a swear, it means someone who prefers to marry men over women. That's it. However, Mimo is not gay, since we don't know. Gay originally meant happy too. It's also only his first offence. You appearantly have homophobia. I am not gay, just athiest. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 18:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Stop! Cease your pointless vandalism of the numerous jails! DragonBeater has been put in them for good reason, and I think that you're probably the only one who still likes him. - Sig Freezer57181Talk to meh i'm a chatterbox! Yur sig!--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 00:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Haha! Wow, u were fooled by the joke i added to u at ur userpage! btw, beside it has a code, plz don't erase it, it is to prevent ppl copy the bar.--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) MR. Shop! Thanks for being part of my shop! If you wanna add this to your userpage, just copy this: .--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Reminder Please remember to make edits more encyclopedia like. Remember not to say things like this: kind of, kinda, like. I reverted the edit because it sounded more personal. This time I fixed it. Thanks --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | [[user_talk:seahorseruler|Talk]] ( ) 00:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry freezer but, i will not be on the blog (clubpenguincpsquad.wordpress...) because im very occupied! sorry! =(--Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.. Lol! ok i will but dont edit the other ones! Plz! (I will send you the password through email!) --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! YouTube & Wikis Okay, when editing do you see that green button with the video sign? Click that. Now go to your YouTube video, and see the URL (website address) at the top? Copy that, go back to the CPW, and Paste the URL into the box shown on the screen. Click "OK", and it will ask a few questions, and TA-DA! There it is on the page you're editing. Hope this helps! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 11:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Pictures Phew, that was a lot. Hope it works! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 13:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Video Gallery Just put.... Example: Video:Biosgsr Video:jsffhwlid Video:gfdtes5eye Hope this helps. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 13:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Talk page on Mwa Mwa Penguins You did say that most people just go to the Pet Shop for bay bees, and that's true. But some people up the ante and go all the way with "Tum Tum" bay bees. That's what I meant by "virtual childbirth". American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 12:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Because Box Creator's time span lasted longer than Box Maker's and Box Maker was an april fools joke by METAL Box Creator was an april fools joke by CP to shark!--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 15:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Ya that would be cool but i doubt it because April Fools party was a long time ago (next year maybe)--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 11:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Freezer57181! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ninja-invite User:Chill57181 You have been invited to Patchy99 Ninja Master B-Day party, RSVP by june 19, my real birthday"the party is on the 21st.[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'--Patchy99 Ninja Master]]>[[User talk:Patchy99 ninja master|You cant see this!!]] You can sign up at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Patchy99_ninja_master/Ninja_master_b-day_party!! Yay party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Please Stop... Cg2916 has reported vandalism on his page by you. Please stop vandalising his page. Thanks! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 01:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Here Here ya go, Chill. You've earned this. Enjoy! Dont Don't get sucked into Evac's maybe lie, he didnt even mention other stuff but the slogan of CP, i guess he'll respond to you i cant give it to you it's only for workers. DONT GET SUCKED INTO IT!!!!!--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 23:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Haaii! red text Haiii! I was wondering how you can block people/ penguins like; walruss, russian one, sanity penguin. Is there a button on their page or something? I would really want to block them or something like that because one of them hacked me and wasted all my coins. I had a million, no joke, and one of them hacked into it and now i only have 15,000 :( Please help! Oh, and also you might want to delete that message that says: "I Hate You!" Because it is really mean... Chubbyllama4 Please Please let me keep the pet shop, I love it, and its part of my shop now. RE: Yep, it's awesome! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 13:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) MCF Playoffs The Monster Playoffs are coming next week, and I will like it if you can come to it. There will be new awards and new monsters. SPEARD THE WORD! *Zooman98 Sure! Sure! Bunny Ears Rule in Spanish is: "Las orejas de conejo mandan" as said on english. It can be better if you say: "Las orejas de conejo son las mejores" See ya! =) --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) What the heck??!!!!! Why did you remove my message on the talk page of TS? dont abuse ur rollback power it wasnt even vandalizm. unknown4 01:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Please do not remove other users messages. Thank You --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *PS: as long as there are no walrus topics, cursing, or vandalism reports, its ok --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) umm You do know nasty freezer is wompus right?[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 11:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Why what did he do? [[User:Iamred1|IamredRules]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) MCF Your bet won! Join us for Da Playoffs! *~Zooman98 July 5 11:11PM (PST) Do you... Not get what Project: Visitor is about? We're not ABOLISHING FUN! We're MOVING it to a LESS OBVIOUS place! And besides, what do you think a wiki is for? Editing, and just focusing on editing would be...just like every other wiki. -Metalmanager Unblock Could somebody please unblock me? I was just telling a user to stop trying to ruin the wiki. Please unblock me....sniff... =( --[[User:Chill57181|'''Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 19:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) He was trying to help. Ingrateful. You also spammed him to death. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) OK, OK. I promise I won't spam him anymore. Now will someone '''PLEASE' unblock me? =( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 19:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) POOTEY I HATE WOMPUS! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please unblock me! I promise I will never spam Joeyaa again. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 19:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm You got what you deserve Mr Rude. - Wompus- Could U PLEASE forgive ppl a little more? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with Russian One. You never forgive people and AT LEAST CHANGE THE BLOCK SO I AM BLOCKED UNTIL TOMORROW...See? I'm a good sport...I guess. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How long were you blocked for? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh a week --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Gonna Be Unblocked I contacted Alxeedo on the Vandalism Wiki http://www.vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/Vandalism_Wiki, and told him to unblock me. HEHEHEH ROFL --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thats good. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I know Russian One but it doesn't look like he's online right now =( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not forgiving you after you said earlier "Wompus, I hate you because you hate Ben". Also, remember when I came here as Brute Commander and you ganged up on me with DragonBeater to harrass me constantly? Alxeedo cannot unblock you, because you were blocked for a good reason. - He's online he's coming =D --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) yah Chills gonna be unblocked! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I wonder if I can be friends with Wompus again...--[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Well on my talk page he says he hates Ben as we all know but he only dislikes you so maybe. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for trusting me TS I promise I will not spam anymore --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cry I want another chance! Please give me one I won't spam no more --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How long are u blocked for? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 1 week =( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Unblock Ben when Wompus leaves >=) --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ya. Wait- Ben's blocked????!!!!!! WHY!? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wompus still thinks he's evil so he blocked him for infinite (He's got Sysop powers. AFTER THEY DISABLED THE ADMIN REQUESTS!). --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) 30 minutes, then you're unblocked Chill. Don't spam Joeyaa's blog again though. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Looks like you'll be unblocked in a half hour. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Alxeedo I knew I could count on you --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT! ALXEEDO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ENTIRE CREDET! It was MY idea to shorten your block! And FYI, I repromoted Wompus because I was tricked to DEMOTE HIM! --[[User:Sharkbate|'WEBMASTER' $'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA WEBBY BOI! 20:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) SOON IM ALMOST UNBLOCKED --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Shark it was your idea? Thank you Shark! =D --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, sorry about yelling...Thank Alz for actually shortening the block though. --[[User:Sharkbate|'WEBMASTER' $'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA WEBBY BOI! 20:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'll give you each half the credit --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Shark, I forgot to give you credit. Chill, it was Shark's idea, so I'm not the one who decided that. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 20:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Uh oh! I'm still blocked! Can someone unblock me? I was supposed to be unblocked in 30 minutes, and now it's the next day. HELP! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 13:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Uh oh, tell me your block ID! It will say "Your block ID is # then a number, some where on your page! Then I'll unblock it! --[[User:Sharkbate|'WEBMASTER' '$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA WEBBY BOI! 13:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yes Sure! But, I don't know much about Veggie Tales so you might have to help me with what to put in userboxes and what you want the logo to look like. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | )